J'ai de l'espoir!
by xiaoligwen.diline
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une fiction mais je poste ici parce que je n'ai pas réussit à trouver ailleurs ce que je cherche. J'espère donc qu'en postant ici, j'aurais des intéressés


Salut,  
J'ai cette trame qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment et j'espère trouver des amateurs parce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire ce rp. Je préviens tout de suite que cette trame ne suit pas du tout les bouquins

Trame:  
Tout commence en 6ème année à Poudlard lorsque Snape découvre que Harry est vraiment mal en point à cause des Dursley alors que celui ci s'évanoui sans raison à son premier cours. Il décide d'en parler à Dumbledore qui, étant trop occupé par la chasse aux horcruxes et par les tentatives de Malfoy pour le tuer, le charge de s'occuper du cas Potter. Tant bien que mal, l'homme pousse donc le jeune homme à lui parler, à se confier. Petit à petit, il va donc parvenir à gagner la confiance de Potter et une amitié plutôt ambiguë se créée entre eux. L'homme et l'étudiant comprennent l'ampleur de leurs sentiments mais n'osent pas se l'avouer ni l'avouer à l'autre par peur du rejet. Harry repart donc chez les Dursley sur ordre de Dumbledore, qui a réussit à survivre finalement, pour les vacances d'été et ce malgré l'insistance de Sererus pour qu'Harry vienne passer les vacances chez lui.  
Le jeune homme se retrouve donc dans sa "famille" sauf qu'il ne s'attend pas à recevoir un héritage magique au cours de celles-ci, lors de son anniversaire, qui fait de lui un héritier d'un clan d'hauts elfes. C'est donc avec surprise qu'il découvre sa nouvelle apparence le lendemain. Mais plus que cela, des représentants du clan et son arrière grand père en personne, viennent le chercher dans la journée afin de le retirer aux Dursley et de l'éduquer pendant le reste de l'été au clan. Harry découvre donc tout l'univers des elfes et développe ses aptitudes le plus rapidement possible pour réintégrer Poudlard tout en espérant que ces nouvelles capacités l'aideront dans son combat contre Voldemort.  
Lors de son retour à Poudlard, il s'aperçoit que Snape est redevenu distant avec lui et cela le fait souffrir d'autant plus qu'il se sent inexorablement attaché au professeur. Il découvre alors à force de recherches que celui ci est son compagnon. Il tente donc de convaincre l'homme de ses sentiments et de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il est pour lui, sans grand résultat cependant car Snape craint que Harry le veuille pour compagnon seulement pour des raisons pragmatiques, comme font les autres elfes lorsqu'ils choisissent leur amant(e).  
Pendant ce temps, l'année se déroule avec son lot d'aventures. Harry arrive à réunir et détruire les horcruxes et finalement la bataille finale a lieu. Il vient alors à bout de Voldemort mais se retrouve à l'infirmerie à cause de ses blessures.  
Lorsqu'il revient à lui, Rogue est à ses côtés. Ils passent alors un marché. Il donne un an à Harry pour le convaincre qu'il aurait raison d'accepter d'être son compagnon. Le jeune homme accepte directement.  
Lors de la rentrée suivante, Harry s'est fait embaucher par Dumbledore pour enseigner son savoir auprès des élèves qui descendent de familles elfiques avant qu'ils ne reçoivent leur héritage. Harry propose aussi d'enseigner à d'autres élèves qui pourraient être intéressés par sa nouvelle culture. Peu à peu, ses cours remportent un franc succès et attirent plus de monde. Les tensions viendront lorsqu'il abordera la partie des compagnes et compagnons des elfes. Une grande partie de ses élèves, conscient de l'honneur que cela serait d'être compagnon de Potter, commencent à tenter de le courtiser, cela le gênant prodigieusement tout en provoquant la jalousie grandissante d'un certain professeur de potions. Peut-être que cette situation le poussera à déclarer Harry comme sien...?

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous intéressera. On peut changer certaines choses mais après ça serait à discuter sur skype, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions. J'aimerais par contre commencer au début de la trame (normal, non?) histoire de tout mettre en place correctement et de bien prendre les persos en main même si c'est pas bien compliqué. Si cela ne dérange pas, j'aimerais jouer Harry. Mais je peux jouer Rogue aussi.  
Pour ce qui est de la personne ou les personnes qui seront tenté, j'aimerais quelqu'un qui ne fasse pas trop de fautes d'orthographe, qui aime les posts longs (j'ai tendances à m'emporter) et qui puisse en faire de même (je demande pas trente six pages mais un minimum, quand même.)

Je sais que je suis exigeante et j'espère ne pas vous avoir effrayé ^^" donc si vous êtes partant,

Envoyez moi un mp


End file.
